


Hold Me Close

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Riyo hates being sick but decides it's not so bad when Fox is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Hold Me Close

Though he would never admit it to himself or anyone else, Fox found himself patrolling the halls near Senator Chuchi's office more and more often. Sometimes he even came up with excuses to check in on her, all in service of the Republic of course...

Fox and Riyo had been friends for a few months now and even though he would deny it to any of his brothers who constantly teased him, he knew that he must be falling for the beautiful Pantoran senator. Why else would he lie awake at night, unable to think of anything but their last conversation? What else would distract him so badly that Stone had almost beat him last time they spared? What else could energize him so thoroughly that he had forgotten to get caf that morning... and he felt fine. That last reason alone was enough to make him believe in love. 

And so he found himself, yet again, in the hallway leading to the office of one lovely, blue senator whose smile shone like the sun and whose laughter filled him with the closest thing to true happiness he had ever known. He knocked on her door and was fiercely disappointed when she didn't answer. He started to get worried when he came back a couple of hours later and again received no answer. 

Fox worried away the rest of his shift, and that evening found himself outside of her apartment. He knocked and his heart skipped a beat when the door opened, and she smiled happily at the sight of him. 

Her smile quickly gave way to a sniffle as she brought a tissue up to wipe her nose. He noticed then that she was wrapped in a large blanket and looked more pale than usual. He also saw that her eyes were puffy and watery and her nose was a bit purple. 

"Riyo, are you ok?" The worry he suddenly felt, creeping into his voice. 

"I'm ok, just feeling a bit under the weather today," Riyo replied in a voice that sounded raspy and tired.

Fox didn't know what to do. He had never seen Riyo like this. He didn't know what was wrong, but it was making him miserable. "You don't seem ok. Are you hurt? Have you been crying? Can I get you something?" He led her into the living room and over to her favorite spot on the couch as the questions spilled out of him. 

Riyo let him lead her to the couch and sat down, her heart swelling at his apparent worry. "Thank you, Fox. You are so s-sweet to worry about me. I'm af-fraid I am p-perhaps a bit sick" She said over chattering teeth as the chills set in again. 

"Sick?" Fox stammered. "Can I get something for you? Maybe you should go see a medic."

"I'll be fine. I'm just so c-cold. I haven't been able to g-get warm all day. I hate b-being sick!" She chattered as the chills wracked her whole body. 

Fox didn't even stop to think. He quickly removed his helmet, and the top half of his armor and sat down, wrapping his arms around Riyo, pulling her into himself in an attempt to warm her. "Oh, you're really warm!" He said, confused at how she could be so obviously cold and yet so warm to the touch at the same time.

Riyo wrapped her arms around Fox's waist and pressed into him farther to soak up as much heat as she could. "I think I have a f-fever." Then suddenly she pulled back and looked at him with concern "You should go. I don't want to make you sick!"

Fox looked confused for a moment then smiled as he pulled her back into himself "Don't worry, cyar'ika, clones can't get sick."

"Oh, ok. Good." She sighed as she snuggled in deeper, thinking to herself that maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
